


Silver Rings

by kritiquer



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2018, Fluff, M/M, an entry for the 2018 coc prompt 'family'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kritiquer/pseuds/kritiquer
Summary: Mordelia is more clever than she seems, and Simon isn't subtle at all
Relationships: Mordelia Grimm & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 62





	Silver Rings

_ Baz  _

Mordelia had grown five inches since the last time Baz had seen her, but her smirks and tangled dark hair hadn’t changed a bit. Her eyes followed them as they walked in, Simon at Baz’s heels. He could almost see the dots connecting in her mind, her eyes lighting up at whatever conclusion she’d made. 

She always was smarter than their parents gave her credit for, even if she wasn’t constantly at the top of her class (he’d set a high bar, he knew) (not like he could help it). 

“How’s Watford treating you?” he asked finally, once they’d all settled down. 

He wasn’t sure where Daphne or his father were, and the thought of having to tell them the news was a constant weight against his shoulders. He knew Simon could sense it through his comforting smiles, and he tried to send a reassuring one back. 

“It’s okay, I guess,” Mordelia shrugged. (A habit she’d no doubt picked up from Simon) (maybe bringing him home for Christmas every year wasn’t the best idea). 

“How’s your roommate?” Simon asked, shooting a grin at Baz, his eyes full of mirth. 

“I hope you don’t hate her,” Baz shot back, his tone drenched in irony. 

Mordelia rolled her eyes, toying with the hem of her dress. 

“You two are so gross,” she sighed, “just get married already.” 

Baz raised an eyebrow at her comment, while Simon tried to discreetly move his hand out of view by hiding it under the beanie in his lap. 

But Mordelia, ever-the-clever little brat, gasped and pointed accusingly at Simon, who had given up and had his hand on full display. The center of attention was nothing more than a delicate silver ring, winking in the light. 

“It’s about time,” Mordelia announced, before congratulating them both. 

Aleister Crowley, how had he ended up with a wonderful sister  _ and  _ breathtaking fiance all in one lifetime? 

“Just one request, though,” Mordelia broke into his thoughts. “I want to be in the room when you tell Mum and Dad.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm sourcherrysconess on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
